


Немезида

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Crucifixion, F/M, Gore, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hassun, Kissing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, lithuanian folklore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по мотивам Американских богов, в котором Ганнибал – современная инкарнация Сатаны. Он находит богиню Немезиду в столовой и они решают как поступить с Уиллом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немезида

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482472) by [numbertwelvebakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbertwelvebakerstreet/pseuds/numbertwelvebakerstreet). 



> кровь, библейские отсылки, греческая и римская мифология, литовский фольклор, распятие, религиозный символизм и прочее. Во время интервью Мадс и Брайн довольно часто упоминали Сатану, так что у меня родилась идея о том, как бы Люцифер вдруг оказался в человеческом теле, как это было у Нила Геймана в Американских Богах. И Немезида – моя любимая богиня, так что я решила написать о ней.

Тело судьи уборщик обнаружил утром, подвешенное цепями к потолку суда. У него были завязаны глаза, в правой руке был меч, а в левой набор медных весов. На одной чаше весов лежало вырезанное сердце судьи, а на другой – его мозг.

Накануне ночью в доме Ганнибала Лектера был посетитель.

\- Эти звуки – вульгарны, - поприветствовал он ее презрительно.

Женщина насвистывала вступление к  песне“Попрошайка Минни”, и, лениво покачивалась на одном из его дорогих стульев в столовой, созерцала портрет Леды и лебедя напротив себя. Она перестала свистеть и с резко села прямо.

\- Ты должен найти милого, нежного маленького Диккенсова ангелочка, чтобы он сыграл тебе на клавесине, - у нее был свежий, хриплый и честный голос, как у классической голливудской актрисы. – Я знаю, что ты съел одного из них.

Она встала и посмотрела на хозяина дома. Ее темные, грубые римские черты лица не изменились с их последней встречи много лет назад. За исключением ее современного платья-тоги до пола и, к огорчению Ганнибала, на ее руках были сложные, выцветшие татуировки зеленого цвета. На левом запястье были выбиты весы, а на правом – меч.

Любой человек мог бы сказать, что большие, черные глаза этой женщины смотрят прямо в душу, когда она разговаривает с тобой, но Ганнибал знал, что таким образом она заставляла слушаться и подчиняться.

\- Мне плевать на твое искусство, Лектер.

\- Как у тебя может быть мнение об искусстве, если ты даже не видела его? – он изобразил любопытство.

Она сухо улыбнулась в ответ на дерзость.

\- В любом случае, разве ты не должна предпочесть эту версию событий? – продолжил он, указывая на картину, слегка склонив голову в ее сторону.

Улыбка исчезла.

\- Я заинтересована в правде, а не в художественной лицензии оной, - ответила она.

\- Что есть правда?

 - Ты вновь за старое, дорогой?

\- Что ты делаешь в моем доме, Далия?

\- Что ты делаешь с моим эмиссаром, Лектер?

\- Твоим эмиссаром? Это, который, Уилл? – Ганнибал подавил усмешку.

\- Да, - коротко ответила она. – И его судят за твои убийства.

Ганнибал напустил на себя серьезный вид и ответил:

\- Я никогда не хотел причинить вред Уиллу.

\- Забавно, как часто вред причиняют твои игрушки, Лектер, особенно, когда ты не хотел этого, - ее голос зазвучал громче и мощнее. – У тебя свои счеты с законом, так что я обычно оставляю тебя разбираться с этим, с очевидным исключением, а именно, когда ты забираешь мое. Этот разговор должен быть тебе знаком. Сколько раз мы уже говорили об этом? Почему продолжаем вести этот разговор, Лектер?

 Слезы навернулись на глаза Ганнибала.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, помоги Уиллу.

\- Почему я? Это же не остановит тебя насчет него.

\- Я сделаю что угодно.

\- Но ты никогда не будешь удовлетворен.

\- Я знаю. Пожалуйста.

Она обняла Ганнибала за плечи и толкнула его к стене.

\- Баланс должен быть соблюден, - сказала она, - Он предаст тебя, как ты предал его. Он покалечит тебя.

Ганнибал отчаянно кивнул, его взгляд умолял.

Она сорвала пиджак Ганнибала, затем расстегнула пуговицы на его рубашке, прежде чем грубо стянуть ее. Ее руки скользнули по обнаженным плечам Ганнибала, по всей длине рук, пока они вместе не соединили свои пальцы. Она развела в сторону их руки, как на распятии. Ее татуировки прикасались к его коже, и он почувствовал боль по всей длине его предплечий. Она заглушила его протестующий вскрик, прижавшись губами к его губам, и прикусив его высокомерный язык.

Удовлетворившись, женщина отстранилась от губ Ганнибала, слизав кровь с собственных губ, и позволила ему сделать сдавленный глоток воздуха.

\- Ты должен мне жертву, - сказала она ему куда-то в район уха, улыбнулась и выпустила его.

Она спокойно напевала себе под нос мелодию, когда уходила.

_«Бедный Мин, бедный Мин, бедный Мин»._


End file.
